I'm going to Hell anyways!
by SykeKaosDuchannesLerae
Summary: A Jasper one shot! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! R&R -SykeKaos


I had been searching for over fifty years for one man. The only man who could get me flustered with one look. The man who deserted me. The man I wanted my revenge on.  
I'd been following his scent for a long time, and finally I picked it up in Forks, Wahington.  
Adreary little town with an almost constant cover of clouds. I could see why he and his family had chosen to live here.  
They were out in the forest when I caught their scent, playing baseball by the thunderous noises. As engrossed in the game as they were it didn't surprise me at all when they didn't notice me until the wind picked up. Sending my own scent in their direction.  
Simaltaneuosly, seven heads turned in my direction, the eigth was a little slower.  
I lifted my head to the sky and sniffed,  
'Ah, a human.' I thought to myself.  
The bronze haired vampire hissed menacingly at me, placing himself between her and I.  
Quietly, I stepped out of the forest to get a better look.  
Standing in front of the human was a bronze haired vampire, obviously well musceled, but not in comparison to who my eyes found next.  
He was almost the size of a full grown grizzly bear. Next was a drop dead gorgeous girl with blond hair and a hateful look. Behind her, gently holding each other was a motherly looking lady with caramel colored hair and a man who seemed to be the leader.  
A skipping figure snapped me out of my observating state. A small girl with black spiky hair, bounded up to me a smile on her face.  
" Hello, I'm Alice. You must be Nicole. I saw you coming. I'm glad you made it ok." Honest concern clung to her voice.  
"Thank you for your worry," I replied looking to the bronze haired guy, " You can relax, I won't hurt her. I haven't even touched a human in over fifty years." I said soothingly.  
I had no problems with any of them, I was even thinking of chatting, then he spoke up.  
"Alice, why didn't you tell us you saw her coming?" questioned a voice that sounded like honey." I quickly snapped my head in the direction of the voice.  
He had honey blond hairand eyes like molten gold. Jasper Whitlock.  
Without hesitation I sweeped into a low crouch and snarled at him. His surprised gaze turned to me. That surprise was replaced with confusion as he looked at me.  
" Nicole, what are you doing?" he questioned hands up in a surremder position. His family had backed up behind him, most likely to protecxt the human.  
"I'm getting my revengeMajor Whitlock. You left me for dead. Maria would have killed meif I hadn't had theidea to run." I replied circling him.  
"Nicole, I never ment to hurt you." he said gently.  
I felt a sudden calm wash through me, but my anger was to great to be forgotten.  
"What! If you never ment to hurt me, you would have warned me, or brought me with you. Do you have even the slightest idea what they did after you left Jasper? They told the towns, had them run all the new vampires away. Then theVolturifound out, and it was just a fucking walk in the park don't you know. I had to beg for my life Jasper, BEG!" I screeched , growling in the back of my throat.  
"I made a promise to myself that day. I promised I would find you and get my revenge." i breathed.  
The look on his faceimmediately melted my frozen heart, before I could act on those words.  
He looked horrified, and beautiful eyes had gone black and I could see his agony.  
"I'm so sorry Nicole. I thought ifI left things would be better. I wanted a better life for you. I, I..." he tried to explain but he couldn't the words evaded. him.  
I stood from my crouch and walked up to him. Placing a finger under his chin a bringing him up off his knees. I placed my face by his ear and whipsered,  
"I will get my revenge,"I felt him stiffen, "It will be you never leaving my sight. You are and always have been mine Jasper i always have been yours." I whispered.  
Then, forgeting his family, I kissed the man who drove me insane with all the passion I had. His response wasimmediate.  
"Sounds like a good revenge to me," he mumbled against my lips, draggingme to the ground with him.  
I quickly looked at his family, watching us in silence. I glanced between him and his family for a minute.  
I shrugged,  
"Oh, I'm going to hell anyways. Might as well get my moneys worth." I whipered attacking his lips with mine.

R&R! Thanks for reading!

-SykeKaos


End file.
